Sam's point of view
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Taken from the episode rock paper scissors from series 27 episode 3.


So I went to work as always and went to my first patient a confused groom on his wedding day, great I thought. I then met Linda who is was working with today. She'd been here an hour all ready. Louise entered and told us that the patients name was James which was really helpful. When Linda said something back to her the reply we got was.

"On it jammy", Louise said.

"Did she just call you jammy", I asked.

"Yeah she did", Linda replied.

I thought for a while, why would you randomly call someone jammy, Linda looked upset but I thought nothing of it, people always wind each other up round here. I continued to look after James and then discharged him. I went to lunch with Linda, I had a pasta salard while Linda had a cheese sandwich, packed of cheese and onion crisps, a kit kat, a banana and some chicken bites. Throughout the day people were calling Linda jammy. After lunch I found out my friend Mel had discharged herself to complete in a boxing match but her tests had come out that she was pregnant. I left the ED as Linda covered for me. I managed to get Mel back and found everyone eating doughnuts I took one after I was offered.

"Why we eating doughnuts", Sam asked.

"Because Linda was called jammy due to jam doughnuts", Denise replied.

"Are you having a laugh, she's your younger sister, she got you this job Denise and how do you pay her back you bully her", I said and walked off.

"Fletch ordered them", Denise called even though I tried not to listen.

I found Linda crying in the toilets as I'm not a huggable person I took Linda outside and I decided to ask her what's wrong. She didn't reply at first but then after a few minutes she wiped her tears away and then told me why she was crying.

"They won't stop", Linda replied.

"Stop what", I asked.

"Calling me jammy", Linda replied.

"Linda look at me...look at me, I know you don't like being called jammy", Sam replied.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight, just me and you", Sam asked.

"Yeah ok", Linda replied.

Linda cleaned herself up but it was still noticed by Tess that she had been crying. Tess took Linda to her office and I stood in the corner. Linda sat there for a while. I knew someone should tell Tess so I told her why Linda had been so upset and crying.

"Bullying, she's being bullied", I said.

"How", Tess asked literally speechless as how it could go on in the ED.

"It's Denise, she told the louder colleagues what her nickname was when she was younger", Sam replied.

Tess gave Linda the rest of the day off. She went home and picked out a nice dress she could wear to go to dinner with Sam. After an hour and a half getting ready Linda caught the bus and went to the ED and waited for Sam at reception. Denise who had just finished her shift walked over to Linda and smiled at her.

"You gonna buy me a pint", Denise asked.

"No", Linda replied.

"I'm your older sister buy me a pint", Denise said.

"I'm not going pub", Linda replied.

"Where you going", Denise asked.

"Out with Sam", Linda replied.

Denise walked out just as I came over in my skinny jeans and my blue t-shirt. I smiled at Linda as she smiled back.

"Your dress is very pretty and pink", I said.

"Thank you", Linda replied.

I drove Linda down to my favourite childhood pub where myparents used to take me when I was younger. I smiled as Linda just looked at it.

"My mum always took me here", I said.

"My mum took me nowhere", Linda replied.

I entered with Linda and we were seated at a table for two. I gave her the menu first and then picked one up for myself. We decided to have a starter, main and desert for the starter we both picked tomato soup. The soup came and we ate it then we chose our mains I chose a jacket potato with tuna mayonnaise and Linda chose a bacon cheese burger with chips and cheesy garlic bread for the side. I couldn't believe how big Linda's burger was when I saw it, it was huge, I'm surprised she ate it all. We then looked at the deserts I chose the same as Linda melt in the middle chocolate pudding. I then asked for the bill and we paid half and half. I then drove Linda home who let out a huge hiccup.

"I've got hiccups", Linda said.

I laughed and drove her home. Once I got back to my flat I sat in my arm chair and thought about my day. I was happy I put a smile on Linda's face but wondered if I could have done more to help her. I got a call from Linda telling me how much fun she had but on problem she still had hiccups so it was hard not to laugh at her. I couldn't keep the laughter in when Denise scared her, it worked though. I then went to bed so I was ready for work the next day.


End file.
